Mistletoe and Hot Chocolate (A Very Late Papyton Xmas Story)
by shamelesstoaster
Summary: Mettaton and Papyrus meet under the mistletoe, and sparks fly immediately. It doesn't take long to get from the streets to the sheets, and from the sheets to their souls. (Lemon/Smut)


_Adapted from an rp that i procrastinated publishing until now. The writing style is a little different but i've edited for public reading and i like it._

* * *

The party had been highly anticipated all year, the biggest event on everyone's minds. A town Christmas party in honour of their new residents, thrown by the human residents of Ebott City to commemorate the monsters' first year above ground, full of food and music and games. It was almost too good to be true, how peaceful and welcoming the humans were trying to be, but the monsters weren't going to turn down such grand hospitality. It would have been incredibly rude ignore such a generous display of faith and acceptance. Which is how Mettaton found himself in a crowd of humans and monsters on Christmas Eve, dressed in the fluffiest pink coat and impractical heeled boots, the epitome of style as he always prided himself on being. Wandering around the chatting, dancing, happy people with a glass of punch, observing the fun and not really watching where he was going. He was simply enjoying being in the thick of things, the spirit of celebration around him- along with the fans who begged him for autographs before disappearing again, and the snippets of his own songs he could occasionally hear over the speakers- making him feel quite at home.

Papyrus had half insisted and half threatened Sans that they were going. They couldn't show up the community by not going! It was for them after all, he just had to be there. If the town's great effort to accept them wasn't enough of a reason, he also had it on very good authority that his favourite celebrity would definitely be there, andwouldn't it be swell if he managed to catch a glimpse of him! Papyrus was a long-time fan of Mettaton's after all, so he couldn't NOT take this opportunity. So, properly rugged up for the cold weather that couldn't hold a candle to Snowdin, but still chilled their bones, the brothers immersed themselves in the celebrations… well, Papyrus did, transfixed by market stalls of handmade goodies and party games with prizes. Sans quietly trailed behind him with a lazy grin, hands in his pockets as he admired his brother's enthusiasm.

Papyrus made a very loud gasp as he spotted a familiar pale pink fluffy coat, a signature piece from a certain star's winter collection. Mettaton himself was trailing through the excited crowd towards him, cradling a drink in his hands as he smiled his signature smile at a fan who couldn't do anything but wave.

"Oh Sans! It's him oh my god...he came like he said he would on his twitter!" he exclaimed in a stage whisper as he rubbed his gloved hands together.

Sans raised his browbone and sighed gently, leaning close. "Go get em, tiger."

"Talk to him? But what would I-" he stopped abruptly as the robot got closer, deciding to seize this moment even if he made a fool of himself. "HELLO! Mettaton...hi!" Papyrus blurted out as he suddenly appeared in Mettaton's field of vision.

Mettaton blinked as he focused properly on the person calling him, his trademark bright smile automatically brightening as it always did when presented with a fan. He took in the monster's appearance quickly- tall, lanky, with a bright, nervous smile, and was that a knitted Christmas sweater?- and straightened his coat, wandering over to greet him. "Hello, darling... You called me? I don't believe we've met..." he held out his hand to shake, giving him a wink, hamming up the experience. "I'm Mettaton, the one and only!"

Papyrus looked to Mettaton's hand and took a moment to appreciate how nice the material of his gloves looked. The excitement was unreal but he kept it in. His bony hand feeling weird around Mettaton's almost lifelike robotic hand but somehow...almost right. "It's... really nice to meet you! I just saw you walking around and you were all alone! Mettaton alone didn't seem right to me!" He said with a joyful smile. His little cheekbones curling up as he did so.

His expression softened into something more genuine as the skeleton spoke, and hechuckled, unsure of what to say to that. He was caught off guard by how direct, but strangely sweet the other seemed, and he had to admit he found him quite cute as well. "You wanted to keep me company? That's very nice of you, sweetheart… what's your name?"

Papyrus stood up straighter to partly show off his height only to realise Mettaton actually had a few more inches on him. Oh well, so much for his attempt at 'peacocking' as the humans called it. "My name? Oh! Papyrus! I come from Snowdin, or well I originally did! Now I live down the road" he said happily. "And thank you for saying I'm nice! I try my best, and take pride in being a good person!"

He nodded, still holding the other's hand, the feeling of bumpy bones underneath his colourful gloves a fascinating feeling. Not really realising what he was doing, too preoccupied with how genuine this… Papyrus seemed. He had met many monsters and humans in his life, but this guy was something else. A good something else. "Very true, and very commendable. I like your spirit, darling. And you're Snowdin-raised, hm? You know, I regret not visiting your sweet little town while I had the chance… how are you adjusting to the surface weather after all that snow?"

The small-talk seemed to flow freely between them, and Mettaton found he was thoroughly interested in everything his new friend said, the other's excitable personality shining through with ever the most trivial of subjects. He never thought he would be so into a conversation about weather and fashion at a mass party like this, but he lost track of time as they stood around talking. Until eventually, he trailed off in the middle of a conversation about handmade clothes- he had found out that Papyrus had knitted his own sweater, impressively- as he realised the chatter aroundthem had stopped, and people were looking at them. Or, at something above their heads.

Papyrus noticed too, drawing back from their intent conversation while he tried to calm the wild fluttering of his soul, wondering what everyone else was focusing on. He looked up to where everyone was looking and saw sprig of mistletoe floating above them, surrounded by a haze of blue magic. Another prank by his meddling brother, obviously… the skeleton was extremely familiar with San's signature magic, but why something as innocuous as… his thoughts stuttered to a halt as he realised the significance. "Uh...that's mistletoe, right?" His voice took on a higher pitch as his nerves took ahold on him, hoping this meddling by his brother wouldn't ruin the good thing he had going.

He could practically see the train of thought go through Papyrus's mind, finding the spread of magic over his face to be quite adorable. His new friend would probably bequite cute to fluster... he put that thought on hold as he realised the implications of their situation right now. It was human tradition to kiss under this particular plant, wasn't it? Which means everyone around them was expecting a kiss... He straightened up, giving the other a grin. He was sure the skeleton, obviously a big fan, wouldn't object to such a close encounter with his idol. "It is... and I guess you know the human tradition as well as you do. Shall we give everyone what they want?"

Papyrus peeked around at the people around them. This was one of his long time dreams, it wasn't quite the way he'd imagined it but the opportunity to kiss Mettaton was too good to pass up. "Yes, definitely!" he answered all too eagerly, already envisioning the other's soft, perfect lips on his teeth, wondering how it would feel.

He had to admit, he was quite relieved and even excited to hear Papyrus' consent. Kissing an almost-stranger at a party wasn't a terrible way to entertain himself. In fact he was quite looking forward to it. "Come on then, darling..." he murmured, pulling him close and unexpectedly dipping him, holding the skeleton carefully, ever the showman. Why not make this a dramatic, magical moment for his fan? He smileddown at him before pressing his lips to smooth teeth, eyelashes fluttering closed.

Papyrus was as much surprised by the dip as everyone else. His eyes widened as he felt himself fall backwards and he gripped Mettaton's shoulders tightly to keep himself upright. He didn't have to wait long to satisfy his curiosity- once he could feel the robot's soft plump lips, pressed gently to his teeth, he could feel all his nerves melt away. He leaned in to move his teeth against him like he had seen in the movies, letting his own eyes lid slightly. Never had he more strongly wished for lips than now.

There was a smattering of applause around them, along with a few cheers, but Mettaton found that not even the knowledge that everyone was watching them madehim want to finish this up quickly. He rather liked kissing Papyrus, actually. It was... different. He moved his lips softly against the bone, pulling back to look at him, placing one last peck against his teeth for good measure before righting the skeletonagain. At least no one could accuse him of holding back. Feeling a little flustered all of a sudden, he laughed and gave Papyrus' hand a squeeze. "Merry Christmas, beautiful..."

Papyrus' skull could have rivalled the fairy lights that lit up the Christmas tree in the square, glowing orange with warm magic. "I...uh...wowie! You're an even better kisser than I imagined" he said shakily, his legs wobbling a little.

Mettaton couldn't help but chuckle, feeling a rush of delight from the blatant admission that the other imagined kissing him… probably more than once, too. He wondered if Papyrus had more exciting fantasies about him. Could he find out tonight, perhaps? He had nothing to lose and a good time to gain, if he played his cards right. "I'm so glad I could meet your expectations. You're quite nice to kiss yourself. Thanks for brightening my night, honey." He took a step back, glancing around at the crowd who was starting to lose interest, and took a moment to make up his mind. "Want to go for a walk somewhere less crowded?"

Papyrus was ecstatic at the idea of him being nice to kiss despite having lips. "Even with just teeth?" He asked with wide eyes. Following along beside Mettaton like a lost puppy as they headed away from the big crowd, trying to keep up with the star's smooth strut.

"Oh, yes, darling. You don't need lips, I enjoyed kissing your lovely teeth." Maybe he was laying it on a bit thick, but it was the truth. He slowed down as they turned into a quieter street, away from the people, slowing to a wander beside Papyrus. "So tell me about yourself, Papy- May I call you Papy?"

Papyrus was amazed at the pet name. They were already advancing through the levels of dating so fast. Would using a nickname back be appropriate now? "Uh, yes,of course! Call me when whatever you like...Metta!"

He accepted it with a nod and smile. "Lovely. Now tell me, my dear, what do you like to do? Cook, read, paint? You look like an artistic type to me." He eyed Papyrus as they walked together, curious about his new friend. "I'd like to get to know you a little,you see..."

"All three of those things actually!" Papyrus beamed as he held up three fingers. "Cooking is one of my favourite things as well as reading comic books and painting the walls at home! Sans finds it annoying but he just doesn't know how to appreciatethe fine arts…" he said somewhat dramatically. Wow, Mettaton wanting to know more about him? Was this some sort of dream?

Mettaton couldn't help the chuckles that rose at the thought of Papyrus regularly painting the walls, to his brother's despair. He could tell the skeleton had some flair, something he found interesting. "Creative expression is important darling, you've got that right. And I'm happy to meet someone who likes cooking as much as I do. The newest season of CWKR comes out next month, you know..." He pulled his coat around himself as a cold breeze ruffled his hair, glancing at him with a smile, taken by how the streetlights shined on his bones. With how his evening was planning itself out, he felt like he had chosen his companion well.

Papyrus had noticed how cold it had gotten, but he wasn't as uncomfortable as Mettaton seemed. He wondered if he would sound too forward with his next daring suggestion. "Really? That's my favorite show...maybe you can show me a sneak peek! Somewhere warm!"

He raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to laugh. Despite the skeletons obvious nerves at being around him- and who wouldn't be overwhelmed by Mettaton's wonderful presence? - he was also very obviously inviting him somewhere. Or... hinting that Mettaton should invite him somewhere. How interesting... he could definitely work with this. He nodded, looking up at the sky. "Maybe I can... it is getting quite cold, isn't... it..." he trailed off as he caught sight of something floating through the air- snowflakes, starting to fall gently from the sky. "My goodness, is it snowing?"

Papyrus raised his gloved hands to his face and gasped loudly, sockets wide as he stared up at the sky. "It's the first snowfall above ground..." he whispered, a small human belief coming to mind as he watched the snow start to fall lightly around them. He linked his own hand with Mettaton's slowly, his nerves going through the roof.

Mettaton watched the snow fall, looking almost magical in the streetlights, letting out breath as his eyes sparkled in delight. "It's so beautiful..." Blinking as he felt Papyrus take his hand, glancing at him as he realised he was having an emotional moment. He didn't want to let go of the skeletons hand, and his soul thumped excitedly at the fact that he was holding hands with a cute monster as the snow fell on Christmas Eve. How romantic! He squeezed his hand with a soft smile, snowflakes catching in his hair and eyelashes.

It meant a lot to Papyrus to see the snow falling. After so much time away from the place he grew up, this change in the weather was comforting. It made him feel like everything was going to be okay. And now he felt brave enough to share what he was thinking about. "Dr Alphys… told me something once. About a human tradition from those shows she discovered recently. Apparently they believe… that if you spend the first snow of the season with someone you like, then, um… you'll be with them forever…" his voice grew smaller out of nervousness, hoping he didn't scare Mettaton off with his cheesy romantic talk.

"What a sweet notion..." he chuckled, holding out his other hand for the snow to collect in his palm. He recalled being told the same thing- Alphys had extended her love of Asian media to Korean dramas, and was besotted with all kind of cute little rituals and traditions. "Just the kind of thing I like, so romantic..." He wondered if Papyrus had someone in mind... or if he thought about Mettaton that way. He found the idea nice, despite only just meeting him. "Do you have anyone you like, Papy? Perhaps you should experience this snowfall with them."

Papyrus figured it was now or never! Go big or go home... Sans would be proud of him. "Well..." he said as he felt the snow collecting on the side of his skull, threatening him to sneeze. "What if I said I was already with them?" He said chirpily. Wanting to come across as calm and collected, even suave.

He drew in a breath, finding he was surprisingly nervous after the little confession. He wasn't surprised by it, by any means, but it was quite exciting to receive what was close to a declaration of love- or like, at least. And suddenly, he had the perfect idea to make this night even better. It was risky, but why not live a little? He ran his thumb over the hand clasped in his, keeping his tone casual. "Then... I would ask if you'd like to come back to my place for a little hot chocolate... continue this somewhere warmer."

Papyrus practically jumped with excitement. "I'd love to! It would be...really nice" he said shakily, gripping Mettaton's hand somewhat quite tightly. How did something like this just fall into his lap? This was destiny surely! "Monster hot chocolate? I'm afraid anything else would go right through me, nyeheheh…"

"Of course, darling. I keep a well stocked kitchen of both human and monster foods."He grinned at the other's excitement, turning to lead him back the way they came. "I parked my car back near the party. Do you want to go tell your brother you're leaving?"

"Pffffptptpt no of course not!" Papyrus said as he puffed out his chest. Suddenly he sneezed loudly and snow flew out of his eyes and mouth. "That was totally unattractive but as I was saying! I'm sure Sans would freak out at the idea of me going to someone's house at this time of night"

He covered his mouth as a giggle escaped, shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress his laughter. He wasn't making fun of him, but he did find Papyrus' behaviour quite amusing... endearing. "So you're a little bit of a rebel, are you darling? How fun... lets go before he finds out then!"

"Yes, I'm a bad boy as the kids say!" Papyrus said with a smirk as he nodded in agreement. Heading off with Mettaton towards his car. Wondering what kind of car he had. After all, he was heavily into his cars and always wondered what kind his idolwould have.

He couldn't help it, he burst into fresh laughter at the attempt to impress him. "Goodness, Papy, you're funny. I'm glad I bumped into you tonight." Stopping in frontof a dark pink Cadillac and pulling his keys out of his coat pocket, unlocking the car and starting it up. "Come, darling, let's get out of here..."

"A Cadillac...fancy" Papyrus said as had heart eyes as he looked over the car. He jumped into the car beside Mettaton and squeaked a little. "I'm in Mettaton's car...omg.." he whispered to himself.

"Impressed?" He smirked, glancing at the skeletons awed expression. Pulling the caronto the street and away from the party, letting out a sigh as he drove towards his neighbourhood. "I think it matches my aesthetic, don't you?"

"I somehow knew you'd have one! And the colour, and the leather and the radio! It's all so...you!" Papyrus said as he sunk into the seat and took in the smell of the car. Iteven smelled like Mettaton!

"Why thank you! I knew I chose well..." He glanced at him with a significant look, not only meaning the car. He felt like bringing Papyrus home with him was going to be a good choice... he already got along well with him, and perhaps they'd be getting along even better soon... They pulled into a driveway soon enough, to a large house at the end of the street. Getting out of the car, he gestured around with a smile. "Welcome to my home, darling."

Papyrus looked at the house as he got out of the car and he gulped. It was amazing! "Wowie...it's really your house" he said shakily as he closed the door and stood beside Mettaton. "You're okay with me coming in?" He asked. He felt like he should be bowing at Mettaton's feet for allowing him to come in.

"Of course! I wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't okay. You're my guest tonight!" He gave him a grin and beckoned him to follow, putting in the door code and letting him into the house. Lights sprang on as he shut out the cold snow that blew in, illuminating the clean, shiny interior of polished wood, chrome and leather decor, pops of pink and luxurious furniture. Shrugging off his coat and laying it over an armrest, he snapped his fingers and a fire sprang to life in the fireplace, illuminating he took a deep breath of satisfaction and headed into the kitchen. "It's good to be home... feel free to look around while I make us hot chocolate. Do you like whipped cream? And how about alcohol? I have so many recipes..."

"I'll...I'll have anything Mettaton! Whatever you think is best" Papyrus said happily as he took a look around. Wandering around the living room and admiring how it was just so Mettaton but somehow, not what he was expecting.

"Good answer, darling. I'll make you the best hot chocolate you've ever tasted!" He let the skeleton wander off, smiling fondly as he got to work with chocolate, cream and spices. A little nutmeg, a little cinnamon, and soon the kitchen smelled absolutely divine with the chocolate simmering on the stove. Adding magic so that they could both consume it and a little alcohol for a kick, he poured it into mugs and topped them with whipped cream and marshmallows. He was eager to impress his new friend with his cooking skills, although he suspected he probably didn't have to work very hard to impress Papyrus. Still, he wanted this to be special. He called out of the kitchen when it was ready, wondering where the skeleton had got to while he was busy. "Papy! The hot chocolate is ready!"

Papyrus was totally not in one of the many closets trying on Mettaton's jackets. He ran back out and skidded to a stop beside him. "Oh wow! These look amazing! I mean they would look amazing anyway but this is just...all for me?" He said as he took one of the mugs and sniffed it for good measure. He almost moaned at the smell, so spicy and rich and making his head spin.

"I never half-ass something like this, Papy," he chuckled, soul giving a little flutter at Papyrus' delight. He was so cute... Mettaton was very glad he had decided to do this. He took a sip of his own drink, humming happily at the taste. "Oh, yes... this is just what I needed. How do you feel, sweetheart, being in the lap of luxury tonight?"

Papyrus took a sip too and his eyes widened at the distinct taste of alcohol and nutmeg. "If Sans could see me now...drinking alcohol with Mettaton. Scandalous…" he chuckled a little. He still couldn't quite comprehend this was happening, but he wanted to enjoy every second before he woke up from this lovely dream.

"What a rebel... going off with me instead of staying at the party... but I dare say it's worth it, right?" He tilted his head, eyes drawn to a smear of whipped cream that went unnoticed on the skeletons top teeth, a cheeky idea coming to him. He always had had a little bit of a mischievous side, and now was no exception.. "Darling, you have a little something on your face... hold still, ok?" Nose to nose, he gave him a grin before running his tongue along Papyrus' teeth, licking up the cream.

Papyrus only had a moment to ready himself as Mettaton leaned close, and he tensed up and went bright orange as he felt the other's soft tongue glide over his teeth. He gulped and looked to him with wide eyes, his soul dong triple flips and somersaults behind his sweater, deciding to try and play this cool. "Is...is it gone?" heasked quietly.

"Mhm!" He pulled back, meeting Papyrus' gaze and wandering if he had gone too far. He did like to tease, but at the expense of making his guest uncomfortable? "I'm sorry, sweetheart, did I cross a line? It's just... I've been wanting an excuse to do thatsince the mistletoe..."

"No! No it's okay! I...I liked it" Papyrus said nervously, his hands rubbing together, not sure what to do with them. "Why should you have to make excuses after all?" He smirked a little. Regaining his cool composure.

He blinked quickly, relief fluttering his soul as a smile crept up his face. So, Papyrus was ok with this... more than ok. Perhaps he could continue, then. "I didn't want you to kiss me because you feel you have to... but since you liked it so much the first time, would you let me kiss you again?"

Papyrus felt himself back up into a kitchen counter and look to Mettaton with full, glowing eyes, setting his mug down before he dropped it out of nervousness. He was suddenly realising this was real. "Kiss me again so I can make sure you're real and this isn't some weird fever dream!" He blurted out. His hands gripping the counter behind him unconsciously.

He chuckled, drawing close and putting down his mug, slowly pressing his body against the skeleton. Slowly leaning in to brush his lips gently against Papyrus's teeth, tilting the other's face up. Moving his lips slowly as he kissed him, trying to infuse his every movement with passion. The other's teeth tasted like hot chocolate and chalk, and he found he liked it. Pulling back after a long moment, eyes half lidded as he bit his lip. "Was that real enough, Papy darling?"

Papyrus's legs were rattling, the bones making a faint knocking noise. He nodded quickly. "Gosh, yes! You're amazing...I feel like I want to bow at your feet…" he chuckled. His hands moving from the counter behind him to Mettaton's waist. Feeling the curves fit into his hands strangely nicely.

"You can if you like, but maybe not in the kitchen, if you catch my drift." He rested his arms around Papyrus's neck, feeling how he trembled even as he attempted to be suave. He supposed it was now or never. "I have a very comfortable couch by the fire…" he purred, gazing into his sockets.

"Woah...skipping a whole...like ten levels in the dating hand book! That's crazy Mettaton! But..." Papyrus took a moment to think about the implications of going to somewhere more comfortable. Surely Mettaton was speaking about...sleeping with him. Him! Of all the monsters he could have chosen, Mettaton picked Papyrus. He felt like the luckiest monster ever! "I don't think I could pass up such a golden opportunity. I'd love to" he said as he gave Mettaton's waist a soft squeeze.

"Wonderful answer, honey." He was quite excited, and couldn't help but lean in to kiss him again. This was the first time he had invited a stranger to sleep with him, and it was going very well indeed! He felt like he wanted to show this cute, sweet monster a really good time, already quite attached to him. He took his hands and pulled away, smiling as he started to lead him away. "Come with me, Papyrus."

Papyrus followed like a doted, lost puppy as Mettaton led him out of the kitchen and into the warm living room, trailing over plush carpet to the most inviting-looking couch in front of the fireplace. His soul hammering in his chest, threatening to shine through his shirt. His feet stumbling a little and his steps slightly laboured, coming to a stop face to face with his idol, their hands hesitantly drawing each other closer before they fell onto the couch together, gasping and giggling nervously.

Mettaton looked down at the cutie in his arms, the two of them half buried in fluffy and silky cushions, growing sober for a moment. "I have to ask. Are you sure you want to do this? I have to be sure, sweetheart."

Papyrus gulped a little as he nodded. "Yes! As long are you are okay with it..."

"Oh, I am definitely ok with this..." he murmured, leaning close so they were eye to eye. Feeling the faint flutter of Papyrus's soul against his chest, wondering if the skeleton could feel his own beating excitedly against his torso. He couldn't wait to make this adorable monster feel good...

* * *

_Our favorite boys get it on in the next chapter, i promise._


End file.
